Casey and Indi - Friend In Me
by lozxtitchx
Summary: I don't know about anyone else but I've been loving the Casey/Indi scenes we've been seeing since Romeo's departure. Casey is such a sweetheart protecting and looking out for Indi and Indi's letting him, just about. Now a full story...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I hope it's not just me that's been loving the Casey and Indi scenes we've been getting recently on Home and Away? Decided to do a one or two shot based on the going's on in the show. What happens when Indi can't sleep one night and decides to go and find Casey?**

INDI'S POV:

The bed felt so empty without Romeo lying next to me. Night after night since he'd gone I'd lay awake, staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to walk through the door and tell me it was all a mistake, that he needed me to help him. Deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen but I needed to keep thinking it as it was about the only thing getting me through, apart from Casey. Strangely he'd been a rock to me since he'd started working at the gym. He'd been protective of me and he'd comforted me the night before last even after I'd been a bitch to him and that was the first time I'd properly broken down in front of someone. He'd just held me whilst I cried…

CASEY'S POV:

Stirring from my deep sleep I heard a knocking at the front door. Climbing out of bed I made my way into the living room and opened the door, just as Indi was walking away…

"Indi, what're you doing? It's the middle of the night" I proclaimed as she turned back to me

"I couldn't sleep" she admitted "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here"

"No, it's fine" I assured her "come in"

"You sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and she stepped inside, me shutting the door behind her as I motioned for her to take a seat…

"Yours was the only place I could think of coming" she admitted as we sat down on the sofa

"It's okay" I replied "do you want to talk? Or what?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say" she sighed "I just can't get my head around the fact that he's gone. He's still alive yet I don't know where he is"

"He did it with your best interests at heart, you know that, right?" I inquired

"Yeah, I know" she replied "but he hasn't even been in touch to tell me he's okay"

"He doesn't want to hurt you or worry you" I informed her "he wants you to be able to have a life"

"I don't know how to have one without him" she admitted, tears pooling in her eyes

"Hey, come here" I sighed, pulling her into me as she began to cry

"You're too good to me" she whispered through sobs "I've been such a bitch to you lately"

"It's what friends are for" I replied, holding her as she continued to cry

We sat like that for a little while longer and after a while I felt her breathing even out. She was asleep. Smiling to myself, I let myself succumb to sleep too…

**Just a quick one, maybe two (if people want me to continue) shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for their lovely reviews on the first chapter. Glad to see I'm not the only one who loves them as much as I do…**

INDI'S POV:

I awoke early the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings. As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed I was on the Braxton's sofa. Sighing, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to bring myself round…

"Why did she turn up in the middle of the night, Casey?" Tamara asked as she and Casey walked into the room

"Can you keep your voice down please? She's sleeping" I heard him hiss

"No she's not" I informed them, startling them both "thank you for last night, Casey"

"Can I get you a coffee, a juice?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I should be off. See you at work. Don't be late" I replied as I made my way out of the door

CASEY'S POV:

"Thanks for that" I sighed as I made my way back into mine and Tamara's room, her following

After yet another argument with Tamara about why Indi had stayed the night I showered and got organised for work, making my way into the gym as Indi did the same…

"Morning" I greeted her, smiling as she unlocked the door

"Morning" she mirrored "sorry that I caused aggro between you and Tamara"

"It's fine. She'll be okay" I replied, smiling "how're you feeling today?"

"Better" she admitted "last night was the best night's sleep I've had since he left"

"Well our couch is available anytime" I informed her "so what can I do, boss?"

Indi gave me my instructions as she made her way into the office to call Romeo, something she'd done every day since he'd left…

"Casey" Tamara's voice shouted as I waited for mine and Indi's lunch to be organised

"If you've come for another argument now's not the time" I informed her

"You're having lunch with her now?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as Irene walked back to the counter, handing me the two cartons of food

"It's innocent" I assured her, handing Irene the money "she's going through a hard time and I'm being there for her like any good friend would be"

"She was a bitch to you, Casey" she sighed as she followed me out of the diner

"That's because she was hurting" I explained "her husband left her out of the blue and then she found out he was dying from cancer. I can understand it"

"Casey, don't walk away from me" she begged, stopping a few steps away from the Surf Club

"I have to go back to work" I informed her "I'll see you tonight"

INDI'S POV:

"I heard you and Tamara arguing again" I informed Casey as we sat in the office eating lunch

"It was nothing" he assured me "she's just concerned, that's all"

"About our friendship?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" he admitted "she doesn't see why I wanna help you after you were a bitch to me"

"It's because you're a good person, Casey" I replied "and about that, thank you. I haven't said it enough to you lately"

He smiled at me and I smiled back, a genuine smile for the first time in weeks…

"Was that a smile?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"Shut up" I proclaimed, chuckling as we continued to eat our dinner

**I'm guessing you guys are gonna want me to continue this? Okay, but what do you wanna see next?**


	3. Chapter 3

INDI'S POV:

"Indi, do you think we could have a chat please?" Tamara's voice asked as I loaded the trolley with drinks for the gym

"What's the problem?" I questioned, turning to face her

"It's about Casey" she admitted "he's in a vulnerable place and I don't want you taking advantage"

"And you don't think I'm in a vulnerable place? My husband has left me and couldn't be bothered to tell me he was dying" I proclaimed

"What's going on?" Casey inquired

"Your girlfriend's just warning me off of you" I informed him "I'm off back up. Can you finish loading these and bring them up?"

He nodded and I disappeared back to the gym, trying not to cry…

CASEY'S POV:

"So is what Indi saying right? You were warning her off of me?" I questioned as I finished loading the drinks onto the trolley

"Can you blame me?" Tamara asked, raising an eyebrow

"How many times? There is nothing going on between us. She's just lost her husband" I proclaimed

"Casey, wait" she sighed

"I better get back" I informed her

I made my way back up to the gym, pulling the trolley full of drinks behind me. Setting the trolley to the side I looked for Indi, finding her in the office crying…

"I'm sorry about Tamara" I sighed as I walked into the office, shutting the door behind me

"Don't worry. She's got a point" she admitted, wiping her eyes

"Has she? I'm just supporting you, Indi. She needs to understand that" I proclaimed

"Maybe we should just back off of each other for now?" she suggested

"I'm not leaving you when you're like this, no chance" I informed her

"I don't need you, Casey" she replied, continuing to wipe her eyes as more tears fell

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She shook her head and I sighed, opening my arms as she fell into them…


	4. Chapter 4

INDI'S POV:

After breaking down in Casey's arms for the second time I decided I needed to take some time off, leaving Casey in charge. Not only did I need time off but I needed time away from him. The last thing I wanted to do was become between him and Tamara. I sat at the kitchen table that morning doing some uni work when there was a knock at the front door. I walked through and sighed as I saw Casey…

"Who's looking after the gym?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Heath" he informed me "there's some paperwork you need to sign"

"Could you not just have posted it to me?" I inquired

"Indi, are you serious?" he asked "what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned "nothing's going on"

"There is" he sighed "and I wanna know what. Are you avoiding me?"

"Don't flatter yourself" I replied, chuckling nervously as he stepped inside the house

"Then what is it? You were doing okay and now you're taking time off. Talk to me" he sighed

"There's nothing to talk about" I informed him, taking the paperwork from him

"Isn't there? How come I don't believe you then?" he questioned

"I don't know" I replied "right, done. Can you go now please?"

"Yeah. But how long till you're back?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not too sure. I'm getting quite behind on uni work so I need to get up to date with that" I informed him

"Okay, can you let me know when you are coming back though, please?" he inquired

I nodded and went back to my laptop, hearing him sigh as he walked out of the house…

CASEY'S POV:

"If you're hear for another argument" I sighed as who I thought was Tamara walked in

"We've argued, since when?" Indi's voice asked, making my head shoot up

"I thought you were gonna let me know when you were coming back?" I inquired

"Life's full of surprises. So, what have I missed?" she asked, walking behind the counter

INDI'S POV:

"I was just wondering if I could speak to the boss?" an unfamiliar voice questioned

"You're speaking to her" I informed the unfamiliar face

"Really? Well great job on this place" he proclaimed "I'm Chris"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Indi. And thank you" I greeted him, shaking his outstretched hand

"You're welcome. Listen, how do you fancy dinner some time?" he questioned

"Thanks but no thanks" I replied, motioning to my engagement and wedding ring

"Everything okay over here?" Casey asked as he made his way back in after his break

"Sorry, mate, didn't mean to step on your territory" Chris stated, holding his hands up"

"Hang on a sec, we're not together" I informed him, chucking nervously

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna go" he replied "think about dinner, yeah?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes as he left the gym…

"What was that all about?" Casey questioned, moving behind the counter, standing next to me

"That guy just asked me out, and he thinks you're my husband" I admitted, walking into the office

"Was he hassling you?" he asked, following me, standing in the doorway

"No, he was just flirting harmlessly" I informed him "Casey, we've got customers"

Casey nodded and made his way back into the gym, me putting the pen I was holding down and putting my head into my hands, sighing…

**So, Chris is on the scene. Think we're definitely gonna have a Casey being Indi's knight in shining armour scene…**


	5. Chapter 5

INDI'S POV:

"He doesn't give up easily, does he?" Casey asked, motioning to Chris who was in the gym for the fourth day in a row

"He might just like working out" I stated

"Or he might fancy the pants off of you" he replied, smiling

"Go and do some work, yeah?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Yes boss" he proclaimed, making his way over to another customer

CASEY'S POV:

"Are you okay to lock up tonight?" Indi asked as we stood behind the counter together

"Yeah, sure. What're you doing?" I questioned

"I'm going out with Chris" she informed me

"You're what? Indi, are you sure?" I inquired, shocked

"Yes I'm sure" she replied "are you gonna lock up or not?"

"It's fine, I'll do it" I replied

INDI'S POV:

Dinner and drinks with Chris had gone well. He was a laugh and for the first time in a while, I was enjoying myself…

"Fancy a walk on the beach?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and let him lead me out of Angelo's and down to the beach, and that's where things turned nasty…

CASEY'S POV:

After locking up the gym I made my way back to mine. As I was walking by the beach I heard a familiar voice asking someone to stop. It was Indi…

"She said stop, or are you deaf?" I questioned, hurrying over to them

"She said yes to a walk on the beach. Everyone know what that means" he chuckled

"Not around here it doesn't" I informed him "now clear off, yeah?"

"Indi, I'm sorry" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"I said go" I proclaimed

He sighed and walked off, me turning to Indi who was on the verge of tears…

INDI'S POV:

"Come on, let's get you home" Casey sighed, wrapping his arm around me as we made our way off of the beach

"Thank you for tonight" I stated as we walked back to the farm "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of turned up"

"No need to thank me. Anyone would've done it" he replied, smiling at me

"No they wouldn't" I informed him "you're a good guy, Casey"

"Thanks" he sighed, smiling at me

"You didn't have to walk me to my front door" I admitted as we arrived at the farm

"Wanted to make sure you got home safely and the creep wasn't still about" he replied

"I think you scared him off well and truly" I informed him "hadn't you better be getting home to Tamara?"

"Yeah, she will be wondering where I am actually" he admitted

"Go on then. Off you go" I chuckled nervously

"Night, Indi" he proclaimed, kissing my cheek

"Night, Casey" I mirrored, sighing as I walked inside


	6. Chapter 6

CASEY'S POV:

I made my way back to mine, Tamara ambushing me as I stepped inside…

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine" I informed her as I walked into the kitchen

"I can see that but anything could've happen" she sighed "where've you been?"

"I walked Indi home. And don't start" I stated "she had a bad date with Chris. He tried it on"

"So you ditched me for Indi? Casey, we had plans" she sighed, running her hands over her face

"Nothing for definite" I replied "I said if I can get home we'd go and I didn't. We'll go another day"

"I'm off to bed before I say something I regret" she informed me "you can stay on the sofa"

I sighed and watched as she disappeared into our bedroom. Flopping down on the sofa I switched the TV on, settling on a channel…

"How come you're still up?" Brax's voice asked as he walked through from his bedroom a little while later

"I'm sleeping here" I informed him "Tamara and I have had a row"

"Another one?" he questioned "about what this time?"

"Indi again. She had a date with a guy who came on too strong and I walked her home"

"Did you not tell her that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, but she remains positive something's going on between us" I admitted

"And is there?" he asked, sitting down next to me

"No" I proclaimed "her husband's left her and she doesn't know whether he's dead or not. I'm just being a good friend"

"Have you explained that to Tamara?" he questioned

"I've tried to, but she won't listen" I informed him "what do I do, Brax?"

"You need to sort your head out. Decide what you want" he replied "I'm off back to bed. You should try and get some kip too. You're helping me in the morning, remember?"

I nodded and watched as he disappeared into his room…

INDI'S POV:

"The customer's don't wanna see the inside of your mouth, Casey" I chuckled as he yawned for the millionth time that morning

"Sorry, our sofa's not the comfiest of places to sleep" he informed me, sighing heavily

"How come you slept on the sofa?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Tamara and I had a row after I walked you home. We were meant to go out after I finished here" he admitted

"And you forgot? Or just didn't go?" I inquired

"I didn't forget. I was on my way home but you needed me" he replied

"As flattered as I am that you're looking out for me, you really don't need to" I assured him

"Tamara's just gonna have to get used to the fact that I'm gonna be" he informed me

"Casey, are you sure?" I asked

"Of course I am" he replied, smiling at me "so what's next, boss?"

I smiled and bit my lip as he made his way into the office…

CASEY'S POV:

"And where're we going?" Indi asked me as I led her out of the gym that afternoon

"We're going for lunch. My treat" I informed her "you can have whatever you like"

She smiled as we reached the diner and I handed her a menu…

"Yes, loves, what can I get you?" Irene asked as she finished serving a customer

"I'll have my usual please, Irene" I replied "Indi, what do you want?"

"Can I have the chicken salad with rice please, Irene?" she questioned

Irene nodded and motioned for us to sit down at a table… "I'll bring your drinks over"

We smiled and nodded, me pulling out a chair for Indi as we found a vacant table…

"I'm promoting you" she informed me out of the blue

"You are, how come?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"For being a friend" she explained "consider yourself manager"

"Manager? Are you serious?" I inquired, shocked

"Yep" she replied, smiling at me "so what do you say?"

I nodded and smiled widely, pulling her in for a hug… "Thank you so much. Tamara's gonna be stoked"

INDI'S POV:

"_Thank you so much. Tamara's gonna be stoked"_

I felt my heart sink as Casey said that about Tamara. Was I falling for him, and if I was, was I really or was I just confusing love with friendship?


	7. Chapter 7

INDI'S POV:

Casey and I were sat in the diner when I heard Irene say something I'd been dreading…

"Liam, darl, what're you doing here?" she questioned

"Is Indi around? I've been looking for her everywhere" he asked

"You okay?" Casey inquired

I shook my head, signalling no as Irene motioned to where I was sat, Liam walking over to me…

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" he questioned

"No, no, no, no, no, please don't tell me, please" I proclaimed

"Indi, it's okay. Sit down" Casey stated, sitting me down on the chair again

"He's gone, Indi. And he asked me to give you this" he informed me, handing me an envelope "are you okay?"

"Does she look okay?" Casey inquired as he held me close to him, his fingertips rubbing up and down my arm

"You can go now you've said what you came to say" I replied, burying my head into Casey's shoulder

"Is there anything I can do?" Irene inquired

"Can we get a glass of water please, Irene?" I heard Casey ask

She set it down on the table and Casey gently raised my head… "Take a sip"

I nodded and did as he said, setting it down onto the table. I looked at the envelope that sat at the side, picking it up with shaky hands…

"Do you want me to go?" he questioned

"No" I replied, grabbing his wrist as he stood up

He sat back down and I opened the envelope, letting out a choked sob as I saw what was inside…

"What is it?" he inquired

I handed him the envelope… "I bought him this watch when we opened the gym. And his wedding ring's in here too. He should be wearing that"

"Indi" Casey sighed, pulling me into him as I began to sob again

CASEY'S POV:

Half an hour or so later we left the diner, Irene stopping us…

"Liam left this. It's to get in contact with him regarding funeral arrangements" she informed us

"Casey will take it" Indi replied, walking out of the diner

"Thanks, Irene. Here, keep the change" I proclaimed as I hurried after Indi

INDI'S POV:

"Shall we get you home?" Casey asked as we walked along the beach

"Not yet" I admitted "can we stay here until the sun goes down?"

"Of course" he replied, both of us finding a spot in the sand to sit down, his arm wrapping around me

**Sorry if you hate me…**


	8. Chapter 8

CASEY'S POV:

"Someone looks smart" Tamara stated as she walked into our room "where're you going?"

"It's Romeo's funeral" I informed her "I'm going to be there for Indi"

"How come you didn't tell me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I did but you and Kyle were bickering" I replied "I've gotta go. I'll see you later"

"Good luck" she proclaimed as I walked out of the room

I turned back to her and nodded, making my way out of the house and to my car…

INDI'S POV:

Today I was burying Romeo, the love of my life and I was numb. I didn't know how to think or to feel. Dad, Dex, Sasha and April had all tried to speak to me but the only person I wanted to speak to and be there was Casey. There was a knock at the door and I looked out of the living room where I was sat, motioning for Casey to come in…

"Hey" I greeted him

"Hey" she mirrored "how are you?"

"That should be me asking you that" he informed me "do you want to go for a walk?"

"Do we have time?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and I grabbed my jacket, both of us making our way out of the house…

CASEY'S POV:

Indi and I walked the grounds of the farm, her arms folded across her chest…

"Have you cried again?" I asked, breaking the silence between us

She shook her head, signalling no… "I don't want pity or sympathy"

"People just wanna support you, Indi. Surely you can see that?" I asked

"With you, I can" she admitted "but Dad, Dex and everyone think they can sympathise with me and think they know how I'm feeling. They don't but you do"

"They do too, Indi" I replied "they just wanna be there for you. You need to let them in"

"I can't, Casey" she proclaimed "I want to but I can't. I just can't"

"Hey. It's okay, it's okay" I assured, pulling her into me as she broke down once again

"Can we just go and get this day over with please?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we made our way back to the farmhouse, the cars arriving as we arrived back…

INDI'S POV:

The cars stopped outside the house and I glanced at the car carrying Romeo's coffin. I swallowed, trying to hold back my tears, Casey noticing and wrapping his arm around my shoulder a little tighter, Sasha entwining her hand with mine. The driver opened the door for me and I stepped in, Casey following, then Sasha, then Dex, then April and then Dad. We arrived at the church and I entwined my hand with Casey's as we made our way in, following the coffin. I tightened my grasp on Casey's hand as Dex got up to read the eulogy…

"_Romeo wasn't only a brother-in-law, son-in-law or husband, he was a friend to many, many of you being here today. He was a great man who I know loved Indi dearly and did everything within his power to not cause her any pain in the time they were married. Their life together was short but during that time they had many happy times together. Their marriage in Hawaii and then their renewal ceremony back here in the Bay. They then opened the gym together, something which I know Indi will strive to make a success because that's what they both wanted – a successful business. Romeo would be proud, Indi and he'll always love you…_

I smiled at Dex as he sat back down and the funeral continued, my hand staying entwined with Casey's as we made our way out to the graveyard to bury him…

CASEY'S POV:

The wake was being held at Angelo's and I saw Tamara was working. She was about to come over to me and Indi and I shook my head, signalling no, knowing she needed some time on her own…

"Do you need a drink?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Just a juice please" she replied, smiling weakly at me as she sat down

I nodded and made my way to the bar, getting myself a beer and a juice for her…

"How did it go?" Tamara asked as I turned around

"As well as a funeral can go" I informed her "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She nodded and I walked back over to Indi, handing her the drink…

INDI'S POV:

I set my drink down on the table and turned to Casey…

"Thank you for everything you've done today" I sighed

"Anyone would've done it" he replied

"No they wouldn't" she admitted, leaning forward to kiss my cheek

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamara questioned

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Tamara, leave it, yeah?" Casey inquired

"So she can kiss my boyfriend and I should just be okay with it, yeah?" she asked

"I gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek" I sighed "and I really don't need this today"

"Oh yeah, your husband's died, we know. Casey's been there for you and I've tried to be supportive for his sake but I can't be, not anymore. You need to make a decision, Casey" she admitted

Casey looked at me and then to Tamara… "I choose Indi"

**DRAMA CENTRAL!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_I choose Indi"_

INDI'S POV:

Hearing Casey say that warmed my heart. I was so pleased he was in my life. He was my rock…

"Well I hope you're happy together" Tamara sighed as she stormed out of Angelo's

"Do you not wanna go after her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Casey

He shook his head… "Shall we get out of here?"

I glanced around at everybody having gone back to what they were doing before Tamara's outburst and nodded, grabbing my handbag from my seat as we left, Casey's hand on my lower back as we left the restaurant…

"What do you wanna do?" Casey questioned as we made our way out of the surf club

"Can you take me home please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded… "Do you have the gym's car keys on you?"

I nodded and handed them to him from my handbag, both of us making our way to the car park, climbing in, Casey driving off…

CASEY'S POV:

Arriving back at the farm we made our way into the house, Indi switching the kettle on…

"Do you want a coffee?" she asked, turning to face me

I nodded and smiled, sitting down, watching her as she made her way around the kitchen, sitting down next to me a minute or two later…

"About what you said at Angelo's" she began, setting her coffee cup down on the table

"I mean it" I informed her "I'm gonna be here for you because you need me, even if you don't know it"

"I know I need you" she admitted "but what about Tamara? You love her, Casey"

"I thought I did" I sighed, running my hands over my face "but she's not the person I thought she was"

"So you'd be happy if she just left the Bay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, of course not but the only way I'm going to forgive her is if she apologises to you" I replied

"She doesn't have to apologise to me, Casey" she assured me "she was right, I shouldn't have done what I did"

"It was a kiss on the cheek, Indi" I sighed "she overreacted"

"And with good reason" she stated "I've been keeping you all to myself just recently"

"But you've needed me, Indi" I proclaimed

"And why have you been here for me?" she questioned "I've been a bitch to you"

"With good reason" I replied "I know you haven't meant it, it's okay"

"I need to ask you something, why have you been there for me?" she asked

"You know why, Indi" I informed her

"I think I do. But I need to hear you say it" she admitted

"Are you trying to tell me something, Indi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, Casey" she sighed, running her hands over her face "my feelings are all over the place and you're with Tamara"

I swallowed the last of my coffee and entwined her hand with mine…

"Don't, Casey" she begged "I think you should just leave"

"I don't want to leave you when you're like this" I informed her

"I'll be fine, Casey, I promise" she assured me

"Indi, I'm not going" I admitted

"You are, Casey. You're going to go and find Tamara and talk things through" she replied

**So what do you think is gonna happen now?**


	10. Chapter 10

CASEY'S POV:

"Where've you been?" Tamara asked as I climbed out of the gym's car

"I took Indi home" I informed her "not that it's any of your business"

"Isn't it? I'm your girlfriend, Casey" she sighed as she followed me into the surf club

"Are you? The way you stormed out of the restaurant earlier says different" I proclaimed

"I was angry, okay" she admitted "you chose Indi over me. What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to think that I was a good guy who was trying to help a friend" I sighed

"Now I've had time to think I know that" she informed me

"You should've known it earlier, Tamara" I admitted

"How is she?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"She'll be okay" I replied "no thanks to you"

"I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry" she stated

"It's not me you need to apologise to" I informed her "it's Indi. What you said to her was out of order. Put yourself in her shoes, how would you feel if it was us going through this?"

"I don't wanna think about that" she admitted

"Exactly. Indi doesn't wanna think about it either but she's currently living one of her worst nightmares" I proclaimed "and you've just made it even worse by saying what you did"

"What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's not me you've got to make it up to" I informed her "I better get on"

"Casey" she sighed "will you be coming home tonight?"

"I'm not sure" I replied, walking into the gym

INDI'S POV:

After changing out of my clothes and taking my make-up off I changed into my tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt, ready to focus on some university work. I was halfway through an assignment when I heard the door open. Turning my head to the door I saw Casey stood there…

"The door was open, I hope you don't mind" he informed me

"No, course I don't" I replied, shutting my laptop "how're things with Tamara?"

"Not good" he admitted, sighing "she was apologising and explaining herself to me. I'm not the one she needs to be saying all of that to"

"She hasn't been here" I informed him

"She probably doesn't have the guts" he replied

"Can you blame her? She probably feels guilty" I stated

"And so she should" he proclaimed "she'll be here tail between her legs soon, wait and see"

"Are you going to accept her apology?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" I replied "what's the point in holding a grudge?"

"You're too much of a good person, Indi" he sighed, running his hand up and down my arm

"Don't, Case" I begged

"Sorry, I didn't think" he sighed

"It's not that" I admitted "it's, oh I don't know"

"What's up?" he asked

"I don't know whether it's because you've been there for me or what but just lately, I've been feeling differently about you" I informed him, biting my lip nervously

"How do you mean?" he inquired

"Are you seriously gonna make me spell it out?" I questioned

"Oh" he proclaimed, finally getting what I was saying

"I'm sorry" I replied "I know you're with Tamara but I can't help it"

"I don't know whether I'm with Tamara" he admitted

"Of course you are, Casey" I sighed "you love her"

"Is loving someone the same as being in love?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head, signalling no… "What're you trying to say?"

"That I'm not in love with her anymore" he informed me "I feel the same way you do, Indi"

"No you don't" I proclaimed, chuckling nervously

"I do" he assured me "I don't know what made it happen but I do"

"You're confused" I sighed "you don't mean it. You love Tamara. The lines are blurred"

"Indi, stop" he begged, entwining his hands with mine "I know how I feel"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it" I pleaded, my bottom lip quivering as tears filled my eyes

"Don't cry" he sighed, bringing his hand up to cup my face, wiping my stray tears away

"This is all such a mess" I proclaimed "I shouldn't feel this way for you. Not now"

"It's okay" he assured me

"Is it? Really?" I questioned "how are other people gonna react when they find out?"

"Who says they have to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "we can keep it between us"

"People are bound to find out, Casey" I sighed "this is a small town. Things don't stay quiet"

"Then we deal when it comes" he replied

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" I inquired

"Because, for the first time in my life, I know what I want" he informed me

"Which is?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"You" he replied

**Sorry to end it there. I'm such a tease, aren't I?**


	11. Chapter 11

INDI'S POV:

What I did next shocked me. Nervously I crept up on my tiptoes and pressed the softest of kisses to Casey's lips before pulling away, his gaze burning into my own…

I expected him to freak out and run a mile but to my surprise, he didn't. Leaning down, he pressed another soft kiss on my lips, and I let a moan escape my lips. Casey smiled against my lips and went to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting, needing to feel his lips on mine again…

CASEY'S POV:

Reluctantly I pulled away as we heard Sid, Sasha and Dex's voices, meaning they were close to entering the house. I wiped my hand with the back of my mouth and smiled at Indi, her reciprocating before squeezing my hand…

"Thank you for bringing her home, Casey" Sid stated, smiling at me thankfully

"You're welcome" I replied "I'm gonna get off. See you soon"

"I'll see you out" Indi informed everyone, following me out of the living room and out the front door

INDI'S POV:

"Can we walk please?" I questioned "I know they'll be watching"

Casey nodded and we walked down to the end of the driveway in a comfortable silence, turning to face each other as we stopped walking…

"What happens now then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's up to you" he informed me "but we know how we feel"

"I wanna kiss you again" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine softly, his hands placing themselves on my waist...

"We take this as slow as you wanna go, okay?" he inquired "no rushing. No pressure"

"What about Tamara? Oh my God, Tamara" I proclaimed, suddenly remembering her

"I'm gonna end things with her" he admitted, smiling at me reassuringly "it'll be fine"

"Are you gonna tell her about this?" I questioned

"Not if you don't want me to" he replied

"I'm not ready for people knowing" I informed him

"Then she won't know" he assured me "I'm gonna go, let you spend some time with your family. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded and leant up, pressing my lips to his once more before watching as he walked away…

CASEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the house, walking inside, Tamara hurrying over to me as I shut the door…

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back" she admitted, her arms around my waist

I removed her arms from me and moved her backwards… "We need to talk"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry" I sighed, pursing my lips together

"You are, aren't you? If you want me to go and apologise to Indi, I will" she proclaimed

"It's not about that, Tamara" I informed her "it's just not working. I'm not in love with you"

"What?" she asked, shocked "yes you are, Casey"

"I'm not. I'm sorry" I replied "I thought I was but I'm not. I do love you but I'm not in love with you and that's not enough to make this relationship work"

"Casey, please" she begged as I went to walk into the kitchen

"You should get your things and go" I admitted

"Go where?" she inquired

"I don't know, Tamara" I replied "but you can't stay here. Not anymore"

"Casey, please" she begged once again

"No, Tamara. Please. It's over" I stated "don't make this any harder than it is already"

Half an hour later Tamara had packed her things and gone. Sitting on my bed I pulled my phone out of my pocket and text Indi…

"It's over. She's gone x"

"Are you okay? X"

"Surprisingly, yeah x"

"Good. Call me if you need me x"

Locking my keypad I placed the phone on my bedside table and laying down, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring…

**So, Tamara and Casey are over and Indi and Casey are on. What happens now?**


	12. Chapter 12

INDI'S POV:

This morning was the first morning in longer than I could remember that I'd felt happy. I climbed out of bed and made my way into the kitchen, greeting Dad, Dex, Sasha and April who sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast…

"You're a lot more chipper today" Dad stated as I poured myself a glass of orange juice

"Life's getting better" I informed him, smiling

"Casey's been a massive help, hasn't he?" he questioned

"Yeah, he has. Don't know what I'd do without him" I admitted

"You two are very close lately, what's going on there?" Sasha inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, we're just friends" I informed her "I'm gonna go and get ready for work"

CASEY'S POV:

I made my way into the surf club that morning, expecting to open up the gym and then I saw Indi walk out, smiling at me as she pinned something up on the notice board…

"Morning" I greeted her as I reached her side

"Morning" she mirrored "busy day today"

"Yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yep. Everyone's wanting to be personally trained by Casey Braxton" she informed me

"Really?" I asked, shocked

"Don't sound so surprised" she chuckled "think you're up to it?"

I nodded and smiled as we made our way into the gym. Glancing around, I turned her to face me, kissing her softly…

"Now that's what I call a proper good morning" I admitted

"Me too" she mirrored "better go and get organised. Your first client will be here in ten minutes"

I nodded… "Yes boss"

INDI'S POV:

By lunchtime Casey had got through three of his ten clients of the day. As he made his way into the office I handed him a carton from the diner, him taking it from me…

"When did you have the chance to go and get food?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"When you were busy with the girl who was too busy checking you out" I informed him

"Bit jealous, are we?" he questioned

"Shut up" I proclaimed, a cough at the door interrupting us "hey, Dad. Everything okay?"

"I was just going to see if you wanted to join me for dinner but I see you're already sorted" he informed me

"Yeah, sorry. I can join you for a coffee though?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"If you've got the time?" he inquired

"Always got time for my Dad" I replied "see you soon, Casey"

"Bye. Bye, Sid" he proclaimed as we walked out of the office

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked as he joined me at the table I'd found us

"What makes you think I'm not?" he questioned

"You just seem a bit off" I admitted "and you were short with Casey at the gym"

"What's going on between you two?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"What? Nothing, why?" I asked, shocked

"Indi, I wasn't born yesterday. I know there's something going on between you two" he stated

"Dad, please. Don't" I begged, sighing heavily

"Indi, are you two in a relationship?" he questioned

"Yes, okay, we are" I admitted "but we're keeping things quiet"

"Do you not remember last year after he hurt your sister?" he asked

"Of course I do" I replied "but he's changed and he's been my rock. I can't help how I feel"

"You need to end it, darling" he sighed

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"You heard. You need to end things" he mirrored

"There's no way that's happening" I informed him

"Indi, you need to. What about Sasha?" he asked

"Sasha's a big girl, Dad. She can take care of herself" I replied "I have to get back to work"

**Ooh, so Sid knows about the relationship and he isn't happy. Will Indi do as he asks and end things with Casey or will she ignore it and continue to be happy?**


	13. Chapter 13

INDI'S POV:

Casey had the afternoon off but I knew I needed to see him before my Dad did. After what felt like hours, I finally managed to get in touch with Heath, hurrying out as he made his way in…

CASEY'S POV:

"What's the matter?" I asked as Indi made her way into my place, sitting down on the sofa

"Dad knows" she informed me

"About us? How? I thought we were keeping things quiet?" I questioned

"We are but he just clicked" she admitted

"And what did he say? I'm guessing he's not happy?" I asked

"No he's not" she replied "he says I should end things or I'll end up like Sasha"

"And is that what you're here to do? End things?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, course not. But that's what I want him to think" she informed me "I can do without him on my case 24/7"

"So we're sneaking about it even more now then?" I questioned

She nodded… "I don't want it to be this way but it has to be"

I nodded in understanding, pulling her into me as tears welled up in her eyes…

INDI'S POV:

Pulling away a few minutes later I reached up, touching Casey's lips to my own. As he went to pull away, I stopped him, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss…

"Indi, are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as we pulled away for breath

I nodded and pulled his lips back to my own, moaning softly as my back hit the wall. Pulling us away again, we made our way into his bedroom, Casey falling down on top of me…

CASEY'S POV:

"Are you okay?" I asked Indi as she rested on my chest, my fingertips trailing up and down her arm

She nodded… "Perfect"

"And that was okay?" I questioned

"Stop worrying" she chuckled "I'm fine. It was fine. Everything's fine"

"Not everything. We've gotta keep things a secret" I sighed

"It won't be for long, I promise" she assured me, pressing a kiss to my neck

I glanced down at her and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, her arms wrapping around my neck again as she pulled me down on top of her…

**Sooooooooo? What next?**


	14. Chapter 14

INDI'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" Casey's voice asked into the house as I sat in my bedroom, working on an assignment for university

"What're you doing here?" I questioned as I walked out of my room and into the hallway

"There's some documents for you to sign" he informed me, holding up some paperwork "and I wanted to see you. Are you home alone?"

I smiled as I took the documents from him and nodded…

"How long for?" he inquired as he stepped closer to me

"Another couple of hours. Sasha's at the diner with Rosie and Dad and Dex are at the hospital and they'll be picking her up when they finish" I replied

"So we've got the place to ourselves and I have nowhere to be?" he asked

"But I have somewhere to be" I informed him "my bedroom, by myself, doing uni work"

"Seriously?!" he questioned

"Seriously" I mirrored as I made my way into the living room to read through the documents

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder as I began to read through the documents… "Don't think you're going to get around me that easily, Braxton"

"I'm not trying to" he informed me "I'm just making the most of the time I've got with you"

I smiled and leant up, kissing him softly… "I suppose you could stay for dinner"

"Are you asking me on a date?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm asking you to stay for dinner" I replied, smiling "take it or leave it"

"I'll take it. Are you cooking or am I getting takeaway?" he asked

"Takeaway. I don't think there's anything in" I admitted

He nodded and handed me an Angelo's menu from the side… "Make your decision and I'll go pick it up"

After making my decision he left to go and pick up our order and I continued to go through the paperwork he'd brought with him…

CASEY'S POV:

"Hey, Sash. Can I get two slices of chocolate fudge cake to go please?" I asked as I walked into the diner

"Dinner for two? You and Tamara back on are you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm being Brax's slave" I informed her "it's for him and Ricky"

She smiled and nodded, taking my money from me before I left…

INDI'S POV:

"I had to lie to your sister" Casey informed me as he made his way back into the house

"You did, why?" I questioned, taking the pizza boxes from his hands

"She asked if Tamara and I were back on because she saw the food" he explained "so I had to tell her it was for Brax and Ricky"

"Sorry" I sighed

"Don't worry" he replied, kissing me softly

**Next chapter: Could Sasha be onto Casey and Indi?**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Indi, is something going on between you and Casey?"_

Discarding of the pizza boxes in the recycling I finished tidying up the kitchen and living room area after mine and Casey's evening together, finishing just as Dad, Dex and Sasha walked in the door…

"Hey, you guys" I greeted them, smiling widely as they walked into the room

Dex and Sasha both said hello, Dad not speaking to me. I sighed…

"I'm off to bed" I informed them, grabbing myself a drink before making my way to my room

CASEY'S POV:

The next morning I walked into the gym, Indi having yet again arrived before me…

"You're early" I informed her as I walked into the office, sitting down opposite her desk

"I thought I'd come in early. Didn't want the tension at breakfast" she admitted, sighing heavily

"What's the matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Dad's not talking to me" she informed me "I will tell Sash, but when the time is right"

I nodded in understanding and moved to her side of the desk, wrapping my arms around her…

"He'll come round" I assured her, kissing the side of her head softly

"My Dad isn't the coming round type of person" she sighed "I'm just gonna have to lump it"

INDI'S POV:

Later that afternoon I made my way home to collect some things for university, Sasha sitting at the kitchen table as I walked in…

"Hey, what's up?" I questioned as I moved around her, grabbing the things I needed

"Indi, is something going on between you and Casey?" she asked, making me stop in my tracks

"What makes you say that?" I inquired

"Yesterday he came into the diner and ordered two slices of fudge cake and he'd already been to Angelo's to get pizza, saying it was for Brax and Ricky. Today I find two empty Angelo's boxes and two empty diner cartons. What's going on?" she asked

**Will Indi tell her the sister the truth or is she about to add another lie to the pile?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay" I sighed, sitting down opposite her "please don't be angry but yes. Yes there is"

She bowed her head and ran her hands through her hair before looking at me again…

"I hate you" she proclaimed before making her way out of the room and out of the house

CASEY'S POV:

"I thought you were at uni this afternoon?" I questioned as Indi walked into the gym

"We need to talk" she informed me, making her way into the office

"What about? What's happened?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"We've got to end this. Sash knows and she hates me" she admitted

"So you're ending this, what we've got because your sister's not happy?" I asked

She nodded, signalling yes…

"What about your happiness, Indi? Don't you deserve to be happy?" I inquired

"Case, she's my sister" she sighed, running her hands over her face "imagine how hard things are going to be at home for me"

"Then don't stay there. Come and stay with me?" I suggested

"Are you serious?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, why not?" I inquired "come and live with me"

"Casey, you can't be serious" she stated, chuckling nervously

"Oh I am. Come and live with me, Indi. Let's prove to people we're serious" he replied

INDI'S POV:

"Okay. Let's do it" I proclaimed, smiling widely

Casey smiled widely too and lifted me into his arms, our lips connecting softly…

Heading home later that evening I heard Sasha ranting to Dad, before Dad called me in…

"So I take it Sasha knows?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded, signalling yes…

"And what happens between you and Casey now?" he asked

"We stay together. I'm not giving up my happiness because she's not happy" I admitted

"You're seriously willing to throw away your relationship with me over a boy?" Sasha asked

"He's not just any boy, Sash" I sighed "he's Casey. He's been my rock. You know that"

"And what about Romeo?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"What about Romeo?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest

"He's not even been dead five minutes and you've already moved on. You must have really loved him" she stated

"You have no idea how much I loved him" I proclaimed

"Really seems like it when you're hopping into bed with my ex" she replied

"That's it. I'm outta here" I informed them "before I do something I regret"

"Where are you going?" Dad inquired, following me as I made my way out of the room

"Casey's" I replied "he asked me to move in and I said yes"

CASEY'S POV:

After asking, well more telling Brax that Indi was moving in, a knock at the door sounded. I opened it up and saw a tear stained Indi…

"Hey, why have you been crying?" I asked, ushering her inside, glancing at Brax, him and Ricky disappearing into their bedroom

"Sasha was saying some horrible stuff about Romeo" she admitted "she hates me, Casey"

"It won't be forever. Once she sees we're serious, she'll come around" I assured her

"I wouldn't hold your breath" she sighed "I can't help the way I feel. I can't help being in love"


	17. Chapter 17

"Heath, put some clothes on" Casey and I heard Brax proclaim as we organised ourselves for the day

"That's something you're gonna have to get used to" he informed me, smiling

"I don't mind. I've seen him with his top off before when he's come out of the surf" I replied

"But in just his boxers? Not a pretty sight" he stated

"He better cover himself up then. Might have to admit I chose the wrong brother" I chuckled

He gasped, feigning shock and wrapped his arms around my waist, tickling me relentlessly…

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I proclaimed, gasping for breath as I tried to stop laughing

"Do you concede that I am the better looking out of Heath and I?" he inquired

I nodded, placing a soft kiss on his lips before making my way out into the kitchen…

"Morning, blondie. Do you need me to open up the gym this morning?" Heath asked

"Please. I'm gonna go and collect the last of my things from the farm" I informed him

He nodded and I handed him the keys from my bag as Casey organised us breakfast…

CASEY'S POV:

"Indi, your phone" I shouted from the farmhouse kitchen as she finished packing her room up

"Who is it?" I heard her ask

"Heath" I informed her

"Can you answer it please?" she questioned

"Heath, what's up?" I inquired as I answered the phone

"Is Indi there?" he asked

"She's packing up her last few bits. What's wrong?" I questioned

"It's the gym. It's been trashed" he informed me "does she want me to call the cops?"

"Yeah, do that and we'll be there as soon as we can" I informed him "thanks, Heath"

"Where will we be as soon as we can?" Indi's voice asked from the doorway

"You better sit down" I admitted, sitting myself down

"Case, what's up?" she questioned

"It's the gym. It's been trashed" I informed her

"What? Who would do something like that?" she inquired

"We've made quite a lot of enemies just recently" I sighed

"Yeah, but Sasha or Tamara wouldn't do this, would they?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know" I replied "do you wanna finish getting your stuff together and we'll go?"

She nodded and stood up, quickly finishing off packing her things up before we left, making our way to the gym…

**So who do you guys think is behind the trashing of the gym?**


	18. Chapter 18

After giving a statement to the police and them giving me a crime number to call, Casey, Heath and I started to clear up the mess…

"What happened in here? I saw the police car leave" Dad's voice asked as he walked in

"Someone decided to give the place a makeover" Heath informed him

"Heath, really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "someone decided to trash the place"

"How about I go and get some coffees and dinner, yeah?" Heath suggested

"I think that'd be a good idea. There's some money in the safe" I informed him

He nodded and mock saluted me, making his way into the office, returning a couple of minutes later before leaving, heading to the diner…

CASEY'S POV:

After clearing up the gym, we opened up, whoever trashed the gym hadn't damaged any of the equipment. Indi and I leaving Heath to it as we made our way back to mine…

"What's on your mind? You're quiet" I asked as we continued to unpack her things

"I just wanna know who it was" she admitted, sighing heavily

"I'm sure the police will have some information for us soon" I assured her

"I hope so" she sighed "Case, what if it was Sasha? Or Tamara? Do they hate us that much?"

"Don't think like that" I begged "if it was either of them, which I'm sure it wasn't, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

INDI'S POV:

I was at the house alone as Casey had gone for a surf when there was a knock at the door. Drying my hands after finishing washing up, I walked through and opened the door, Sasha standing there…

"Dad told me about the gym. Was anything taken?" she asked

"Nope, they just wanted to trash it" I admitted

"Probably kids then" she replied "where's everyone?"

"Casey's surfing, Heath's looking after the gym and Brax is at work. Why?" I questioned

"Just wondering. I just wanna apologise" she admitted

"For what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"For what I said about Romeo, I can understand if you can't forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me if I were you" she informed me

"You were angry, Sash. I understand" I replied

"You do?" she asked "even after everything I said?"

"Even after everything you said" I assured her "you were angry because I betrayed you"

"You didn't betray me though, did you?" she inquired "Casey and I were over long before you two"

"But you still have feelings for him, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Not anymore" she replied "if you two are happy, I'm not going to stand in the way or be angry about it"

I smiled… "Friends?"

"Friends" she mirrored, reciprocating my smile as I held my arms open for a hug


	19. Chapter 19

INDI'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Casey I made my way to the gym to open up before going to university. As I was about to leave…

"Ms. Walker, can we talk to you please?" a police officer asked

"Yes, come through" I informed them, motioning to the office

"You're gonna be late for uni" Heath stated as I walked past him, following them through

"I think this is more important, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and went off to help a customer as I shut the office door, sitting down at the desk…

"So how can I help you, officers?" I questioned

"We've been looking through the CCTV footage and we need you to identify someone" the officer informed me

"Okay" I replied "when can this be done?"

"Now if you like?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I glanced at my watch and nodded. University could wait…

"We're going to have to go to the station" he informed me

I nodded… "After you"

Both the officers left the room and I followed them, Heath raising an eyebrow at me. I mouthed "video evidence" and he nodded as I left the gym with them…

CASEY'S POV:

"Oh, aren't you meant to be at uni?" I inquired as I walked into the house, Indi sat on the sofa

"I need to talk to you" she informed me, following me into the kitchen

"What's up?" I asked worriedly, raising an eyebrow at her

"It was Tamara who trashed the gym" she admitted

"It was? How do you know? Has she been here?" I asked

"No, the police asked me to accompany them to the station and watch some video evidence, I identified Tamara" she explained

"And what happens now?" I inquired "are they arresting her?"

"They're putting out a warrant for her arrest but they don't know where she is" she sighed

"What's worrying you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You don't think she'd be stupid enough to come back here, do you?" she asked

"No" I replied, pulling her into me "I can't believe she'd do this"

"I can. She's jealous, Casey. I knew something like this would happen" she admitted

"I'm sorry for bringing you all this trouble. You don't need it" I sighed

"It's not your fault" she replied, creeping onto her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to my lips

I smiled and rested my forehead against hers… "Do you want some dinner? And then I'll drive you to uni?"

"No point me going to uni now. The lecture will be done by the time we get there" she informed me

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do instead?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Well seeing as though we've got the place to ourselves?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers again, her hands grabbing the lapels of my t-shirt, pulling me through to our bedroom…

**So, Tamara trashed the gym, is that who you were expecting?**


	20. Chapter 20

A week later I was informed that Tamara had been arrested and charged with criminal damage, her punishment being 15 weeks community service in and around the Bay…

"I'd be fine if she was away from the Bay" I sighed as Casey and I walked up from the beach after surfing

"She won't come near you if that's what you're afraid of" he replied

"It's not that" I admitted "it's the fact that her presence is going to be lurking over everything we do"

"It won't be, not if we don't let it" he informed me "we could just completely pretend she's not around?"

"And you'd be okay with that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I used the outside shower

"Yeah, if it gives you piece of mind then it's fine" he replied

I smiled and pulled him towards me and under the water from the outside shower, pressing my lips against his…

CASEY'S POV:

I was making my way back from the diner with dinner for Indi and I when I bumped into Tamara…

"I hear Indi's moved in" she informed me as I walked away "are you not even going to talk to me now?"

"Why should I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned back to her "I never pegged you as the criminal type"

"I was willing to hurt your brother who'd kidnapped and chained you to a burnt out car in the middle of the desert for you and you don't think I'm the criminal type? You really don't know me" she chuckled

"No, I really don't. Stay away from me and Indi" I proclaimed

She held her hands up in defence and I sighed, walking away…

INDI'S POV:

"I saw you talking to Tamara. What happened to ignoring her?" I asked Casey as we reached the house that night

"She was saying that she'd heard I'd moved you in" he informed me "and I just wanted to tell her to back off because it was none of her business"

"What did she say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It doesn't matter. Shall we go out for dinner, just me and you?" he suggested

I sighed and nodded, smiling gently as he kissed me softly…

**Is Tamara being in the Bay again going to be a pressure on Casey and Indi? I think yes!**


	21. Chapter 21

INDI'S POV:

"Why're you hiding out here? I thought you'd be at the gym" Casey asked as he walked into the house to see me sat at the kitchen table, doing paperwork for the gym

"Here I can look out the window and not see Tamara's face" I informed him, smiling sweetly

"Is she bothering you that much?" he questioned, sitting down next to me

"It's just her presence that's bothering me" I admitted, putting my pen down "I'm worried she'll manage to talk you round"

"I promise you she won't" he assured me, taking my hand in his "you're the one I love, you're the one I want to be with. Don't let her get to you. How about we go to the gym together?"

I nodded and began to pack away my things, Casey taking the majority of them as I grabbed my handbag and we made our way to the car…

CASEY'S POV:

Indi and I pulled into a parking space and climbed out of the car, Tamara watching us as I entwined my hand with Indi's and we made our way into the gym. A little later…

"Rub my face in it why don't you" she proclaimed as I walked past her

"Excuse me?" I questioned, turning back to her

"Holding hands, being all lovey dovey in front of me, with her" she hissed

"Tamara, get over it" I sighed "I've moved on, you should do the same"

INDI'S POV:

Casey and I made our way into Angelo's for dinner that evening when we saw Tamara stood at the bar talking to Kyle…

"What is she doing here?" I asked, turning to walk away

"I don't know but we're not going" Casey replied, holding onto my shoulders, turning me back around

"I'll be with you in a minute" Kyle informed us as he continued to talk to Tamara

"What was all that, Kyle?" Casey questioned as he walked over to us, ready to take our order

"She was wanting her old job back and I said no" he replied "what can I get you both?"

"Casey" I proclaimed, sighing heavily as I rested my forehead against his shoulder

"Don't worry" he sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly

"Don't worry? Don't worry? Casey" I proclaimed again, walking out of Angelo's

CASEY'S POV:

"Happy now?" I asked Tamara before hurrying after Indi

Finding her down at the beach she was sat on the sand, the moonlight reflecting the tears running down her cheeks…

"Don't cry" I begged, wrapping my arm around her, pulling her into me

"It's just that after everything we've been through, I thought we were rid of her" she explained "but she's trying to get a job here again? What if she manages to and sticks around? Casey, I don't think I could handle that"

"You won't have to" I assured her "everyone knows what she's like"

"Do they? They all think she's the scorned woman who I took you from" she proclaimed

"Nobody thinks that" I chuckled

"How on earth is this funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, it's not" I replied "Indi, please stop worrying. She won't be staying"

"How can you promise me that? You can't see the future" she sighed

"Okay, how about this? Me and you are not going to let her get to us anymore. We're together and we're happy. Another 14 weeks and she'll be gone, yeah? How about it?" I suggested

She nodded and wiped her face. Lifting her head from my shoulder she pressed a soft kiss on my lips…

**So, do you think Indi and Casey's idea is going to work or will Tamara continue to be a hellish presence in their lives?**


	22. Chapter 22

The start of week 3 and things on the Tamara front had been surprisingly quiet. Casey and I had gone with our lives and she'd gone on with hers. Climbing out of the car that morning I stumbled, dropping my things everywhere, Tamara hurrying over to help me…

"Here, let me help" she proclaimed, picking up the majority of the folders and my handbag

"Thank you" I stated, smiling warmly at her before making my way into the gym

TAMARA'S POV:

Walking into the surf club I saw Casey fiddling around in his pocket for something. Walking past him I noticed he'd dropped his house keys. I picked them up and pocketed them before anyone saw me…

INDI'S POV:

"Tamara, what can I do for you?" I asked as she walked into the gym

"Casey left these" she informed me, handing me his house keys

"Left them where?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"When we had lunch together" she replied "gotta go. See you"

Setting Casey's keys down on the side I made my way into the office…

CASEY'S POV:

"There they are, I've been looking for them everywhere" I proclaimed as I finally located my house keys at the gym

"Tamara dropped them off" Indi informed me as she walked out of the office

"Tamara? Why would she drop them off?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, Casey. You tell me, you were the one having lunch with her" she proclaimed

"What? Is that what she said? I haven't seen her today" I informed her

"Don't lie to me, Casey" she sighed, making her way back into the office

I followed her and shut the door to… "I'm not. I haven't seen her, I promise you"

"So why did she have your house keys then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" I informed her "are you coming or what?"

She nodded and we both left the gym and over to Angelo's, getting the shock of our lives when we walked in on Kyle and Tamara kissing…

"What is this?" I questioned, Indi and I standing in the doorway

"It's not what it looks like" Kyle informed me "she came onto me"

"Whatever" she proclaimed, scoffing "you said I was finally free from Casey and then kissed me"

"You know what, I don't even care. You're welcome to each other. But Tamara, if we were having lunch today, why are you now kissing my brother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"He came onto me" she sighed "I've just said that"

"Can you just be honest and tell Indi we didn't have lunch please?" I inquired

"Fine, he dropped his keys in the surf club and I picked them up" she admitted

"So why did you tell me you had lunch with him?" Indi asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was trying to get you to be upset with him" she informed us

"Stay out of our lives" she proclaimed before walking away and out of the restaurant

**Oh dear, poor Indi!**


	23. Chapter 23

TAMARA'S POV:

I made my way into the gym as I saw Indi drive off for university and Casey go off to the diner, Heath stopping me on arrival…

"You gonna stop me coming in? Okay" I sighed, turning to walk away

"No" he informed me "everyone deserves a second chance. Come on in"

I smiled and made my way into the changing rooms, seeing that Casey was back. Making my way over to the arm weight machine that I wanted to work on, I started my workout…

CASEY'S POV:

"Heath, why is she in here?" I asked, motioning to Tamara "if Indi finds out she'll freak"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Case" he replied "God knows we've had enough"

I sighed and made my way out and over to her… "Do you want me to go?"

"No" I informed her "do you want some help?"

She nodded and I took the weights from her… "Tamara, these are way too heavy for you"

"I was thinking that but I didn't wanna disturb anyone so I just continued" she informed me

"You're lucky you didn't do yourself an injury" I sighed "here, let me change them"

She smiled thankfully and I began to change the weights for her, letting her continue her workout…

INDI'S POV:

"What's wrong?" I asked as Casey walked into the house, putting an icepack on his wrist

"Someone had the weights way too heavy today. I've just pulled my wrist" he informed me

"Who? Hardly anyone uses them" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Tamara" he whispered, making his way into the living room, switching on the TV

"Tamara was in the gym? Casey" I proclaimed

"She was there when I got there, Heath let her in" he explained

"And why didn't you get rid of her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"She's a paying customer, Indi" he informed me "we can't turn away business"

I sighed, knowing he was right… "So she's the one who's made your wrist bad?"

"It's nothing too serious" he assured me "but if you want you can make me feel better?"

"Oh I can, can I?" I questioned

He nodded and pursed his lips together to stop from smirking as I made my way over to him, straddling his lap as I pressed my lips to his softly…


	24. Chapter 24

INDI'S POV:

I was walking past the diner when I saw Tamara sat on her own. I made my way over…

"What can I do for you?" she asked as I stopped in front of her table

"Casey. Stay away from him" I stated "he hurt himself trying to help you yesterday"

"It's not my fault he's a caring, good guy, is it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Just stay away from him" I proclaimed

CASEY'S POV:

I was walking past the diner on my way to the gym when I saw Tamara crying…

"What's the matter?" I asked, sitting down next to her

"Indi's just had a go at me" she admitted "she said I need to stay away from you"

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into me…

INDI'S POV:

"You're late" I chuckled

"I was comforting Tamara. Why did you have a go at her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't" I informed him "I told her to stay away from you, that's it, I swear"

"Well she's pretty cut up about whatever was said" he sighed "why couldn't you have just not said anything?"

"I'm getting the blame for this?" I questioned

"It is your fault, Indi" he stated "you had a go at her for no reason"

"Oh I'm sorry for trying to protect our relationship" she proclaimed

"You know, I've done the whole insecure bit with her, I don't need this with you too" he admitted

"What's that meant to mean?" I inquired

"It means I've got some thinking to do" he sighed, walking out of the gym again

**Oh dear, Tamara's a little troublemaker isn't she?**


	25. Chapter 25

INDI'S POV:

I sat in the office of the gym in shock about what had just happened. Casey had pretty much ended our relationship, choosing to believe Tamara over me…

"I've just seen Casey on the beach and he didn't look happy, what's wrong?" Sasha asked, snapping me from my trance

"Tamara's what's wrong" I informed her "he believes her over me"

"Okay, back to the beginning please. What's happened?" she inquired, sitting opposite me

"I asked Tamara to stay away from Casey today because she'd been causing trouble and then today he caught her upset because I'd apparently had a go at her" I informed her "but I'd just asked her to stay away, I hadn't raised my voice or anything. I just want me and Casey to be happy and he's chosen to side with her over me"

CASEY'S POV:

"Hey daydreamer, mind if I join you?" Tamara's voice questioned

"I'm not really in the mood for company" I admitted

"Has something happened between you and Indi?" she asked

"I confronted her about upsetting you, she didn't deny it" I admitted

"Maybe I overreacted" she informed me

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm still hurting over you choosing her so maybe I overreacted. Maybe it was what I deserve" she replied

"You didn't deserve for her to have a go at you" I proclaimed "come on, sit down"

"Maybe it's not such a good idea" she stated

"Tamara, sit down" I sighed

She did as I asked and sat down on the sand next to me…

"You didn't waste much time, did you?" Sasha's voice proclaimed

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"My sister's up there near tears and you're down here with her" she sighed "you need to go and see her, Casey"

"I don't need to do anything" I informed her

"She needs to tell you her side of the story" she replied "after everything you two have been through, you're just gonna end things? I never thought you'd be so selfish, Casey Braxton"

"I should go" Tamara sighed

"Yeah, maybe you should" Sasha stated, fake smiling at her as Tamara walked away "are you gonna go and see her then?"

I sighed and dusted myself down, making my way up the beach and into the gym…

INDI'S POV:

"Your sister really doesn't take no for an answer, does she?" Casey asked, snapping me out of my trance yet again

"What did she say to you?" I questioned, my face meeting his

"That you were up here on the verge of tears and that I should come and listen to your side of the story" he informed me "so what is your side?"

"Tamara's overreacting" I admitted "yes I did ask her to stay away but only because I knew this would happen if she didn't"

"Did you not trust me to stay away from her?" he inquired

"Of course I did. I just didn't trust her to stay away from you" I replied

He sighed and sat down opposite me, entwining his hands with mine… "I'm sorry I went off on one"

"I'm sorry for having a go at Tamara. I should trust you, you're not Romeo" I sighed

**So, Casey and Indi are back on track? What do you think Tamara's next trick is going to be? Love Sasha defending her big sister in this chapter...**


	26. Chapter 26

CASEY'S POV:

"Casey, do you think we can have a chat?" Tamara's voice asked as I walked to the gym

"What about?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face her

"Everything" she informed me "my community service is nearly done and I'll be gone for good soon"

"I can spare ten minutes for a coffee?" I suggested, glancing at my watch

"Ten minutes is perfect" she replied, smiling as we made our way to the dinner

INDI'S POV:

Walking past the diner on my way to the gym I saw Casey sat outside at a table. I was about to go and join him when I saw who he was with, Tamara. Watching for a moment more, she kissed his cheek and he stood up, grabbing his bag…

CASEY'S POV:

"Hey" I greeted Indi as I walked into the office

She smiled and I kissed her cheek… "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, great" she informed me "why wouldn't it be?"

"Just wondering. You're quiet. Are we okay?" I questioned

"I don't know, Casey, you tell me" she sighed "you were the one having coffee with your ex and letting her kiss your cheek"

"It wasn't what it looked like" he admitted

"Wasn't it? Why don't you tell me what it was then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Fine" I replied "it was two people sitting and having a coffee whilst she explained how sorry she was for everything she'd done"

"And you believe it?" she inquired

"Yeah, I do" I informed her "I know her pretty well, remember?"

"I thought I did too, and I thought I knew you" she replied

"Hang on, what does that mean?" I questioned

"It means I can't do this anymore" she admitted "it's me or her, Casey. You need to choose"

**Sorry for the short chapter but who will Casey pick?**


	27. Chapter 27

INDI'S POV:

After giving Casey an ultimatum I made my way back to the farmhouse, flopping down onto the sofa, Sasha joining me…

"I thought I heard you. What's wrong? Busy day?" she questioned

"I've just told Casey he has to choose between me and Tamara" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Hang on, what?" she asked, sitting up abruptly

"Maybe I overreacted" she sighed "he was just having coffee with her, but she kissed his cheek. Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon" she informed me, grabbing her handbag before making her way out the door

CASEY'S POV:

I sat in the office, thinking over everything that Indi had said to me when Tamara's voice snapped me out of my trance…

"What can I do for you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just saw you sitting here all lonely" she informed me "everything okay?"

"Not really" I admitted "Indi's given me an ultimatum. I have to choose between you and her"

"I thought that would've been an easy decision?" she inquired

"It is. It's her but I don't know why she made me choose. There's nothing between you and me anymore" I admitted

"Maybe she doesn't see it that way?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Maybe. But instead of being honest with me, she gives me an ultimatum" I sighed

"I think you need to go and see her" she stated "go and make things up with her. I'll see you around, Casey Braxton"

"You're leaving?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm on the next bus out of here. There's nothing left for me anymore" she replied

"Tamara" I proclaimed as she went to leave the office "good luck"

"Thanks" she replied, smiling once more before walking out of the gym

INDI'S POV:

"Hey" I greeted Casey as he stood outside the front door as I walked out of the living room

"Hey" he mirrored "can I come in?"

I nodded, signalling yes... "Have you made a decision?"

He nodded… "You should know it would always be you"

"I thought that, but then Tamara showed up and everything went downhill from there" I sighed

"I didn't mean for it to, I'm sorry" he admitted "but she's gone now"

"For good?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"For good" he mirrored "she said she was on the next bus out of town"

"So me and you can go back to being me and you?" I inquired

"If that's what you want" he replied

"Of course it is" I stated, sighing with relief "why don't you come over here and kiss me?"

He smiled and made his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to mine softly as we made our way into the living room…

**So, Indi and Casey are back on track and Tamara's gone, what would you like to see next?**


	28. Chapter 28

INDI'S POV:

The morning after Tamara had left I woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Turning over I buried my head into the crook of Casey's neck, peppering kisses up and down the base of his throat, smiling against his skin as a soft moan emitted from his lips…

"You better have a good reason for waking me up so early" he informed me

"Or what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he opened his eyes

"Or else you're dead" he replied "so, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I wanna go surfing" I admitted, pursing my lips together. If I went today, it would be the first time since Romeo

"Are you sure?" he asked, moving some hair from my face so he could see me properly

I swallowed and nodded… "Sooner rather than later, eh? I need to do it whilst I've got the bottle"

"Okay, do you wanna go together or?" he inquired

"Yeah, I don't think I can do it on my own" I admitted

"Let's get organised then" he stated, climbing out of bed, me doing the same

Making my way into the bathroom, I changed into my bikini, pulling a strapped top and a pair of shorts on as well as my flip flops before grabbing my surfboard, both of us making our way down to the beach. I began to get nervous as we walked down the sand hand-in-hand…

"Shall I go and you join me when you're ready?" he questioned

"No" I replied "let's go"

Pulling my top and shorts off, I picked up my surfboard and made my way into the water, Casey following me. For the first time in a long time, my mind was empty. I had serenity and peace…

CASEY'S POV:

"How was that?" I asked as Indi and I made our way back up the beach, drying ourselves off with our towels

"Amazing" she admitted "I thought I'd hate it but I loved it. Right, I'm ready for the day now. Time for work"

"Shall we not have breakfast first?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she went to walk off

She nodded in agreement and we made our way back up the beach and into the diner, me ordering us our usual as she grabbed us a table…

"Casey" Roo stated as I went to walk off

"Yes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned back to her

"Has Indi been surfing?" she asked

I nodded, signalling yes…

"How was she?" she inquired

"Good. Really good" I informed her "I think it's done her the world of good"

"Great" she replied, smiling widely at me as I walked to our table

"What did Roo want?" Indi asked as I sat down opposite her

"She wanted to know if you'd been surfing and I told her yes" I informed her "she's happy that you've got back out there"

"Me too" she admitted "couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you though"

"Yes you could. You just needed someone to spur you on" I replied, smiling

"Yeah, and that someone was you" she stated "thank you"

I smiled and leant across the table to kiss her softly…

**So, Indi finally managed to get back into the water – now what?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back to me on this story. Sorry for not updating in so long. Gonna follow on from events in the show – what happens when Casey receives a letter from Romeo's solicitor saying he's signed his half of the gym over to him?**

"Casey, everything okay?" Indi asked as I opened a letter addressed to me that morning

"Yeah. Erm, I don't know how to tell you this" he admitted

"What is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I think it'd be best if you read it for yourself" he informed me, handing the letter to me

"_Dear, Mr. Braxton,_

_On behalf of Mr. Romeo Smith, I hereby inform you that in his will, he signed his half of the gym over to you to run with his widow, Ms. Indigo Walker._

_Regards,_

_James Halfpenny_

"Indi?" Casey's voice asked, snapping me from my trance

"Business partners" I replied, glancing up at him, a smile on my face

"Are you okay about this?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I am. I've accepted the fact that he's not coming back and I was thinking about what I could do with his half of the gym. I wanted to sign it over to you anyway" I informed him

"You kept that quiet" he proclaimed, shocked

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but seems like Romeo and I had the same idea" I replied "so, what's the first thing you want to do, partner?"

"Take you back to bed?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I mean with the gym, silly" I chuckled "what do you want to do with the gym?"

"Nothing, it's pretty much perfect as it is" he admitted "now can I take you back to bed?"

I nodded and squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and walked us back into the bedroom…

CASEY'S POV:

Indi and I made our way into the gym later that morning and I stopped as she made her way into the office. Half of this place was mine; I couldn't quite believe it…

"You okay, Mr. Daydreamer?" Indi's voice asked as she walked back out of the office

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm really good" I replied "I'll set up the equipment"

"Thank you" she stated, kissing me gently as I made my way past her

**Now what? Ideas gratefully appreciated…**


End file.
